Prisoner May You Be Blessed
by IceyNage
Summary: When two sides waged war with each other one uses tricks but will the trick obey his great great great grand father or fall in love with the...         Elesis x Ronan Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Prisoner May You Be Blessed

-Well my first fanfic so here you go I am IceyNage by the way

P.S this has nothing to do with the real Grand Chase story well some of it has to do with it

P.S.S I do not own Grand Chase and all of its character

P.S.S.S I love pie… not :D

Elesis's POV

So "this is Bartole" The red haired adventurer said

"But why is it so… how should I put this destroyed?"

"After the great war with Cradelle and Bartole most of our structures has been destroyed"

"Who's that? Come OUT!"

A mage that looks injured with violet hair appeared

"I do you no harm" The mage said

"Who are you exactly" said Elesis

"Before I could say anything else what side are you on?"

"I am in nobody's side now who are you?"

"Then what is your purpose in this land?"

"I am here to take a job as a guard in Bartole"

"Oh Hahahaha that's impossible now"

"Why?"

"Bartole now is nothing but dust"

Then suddenly a white haired boy appeared and said

"Hey Arme common and give us a- Who's this a spy?"

"Oh so your name is Arme"

"Yes my name is Arme and this is Lass"

"How did they do that"

"Actually a powerful immortal in Cradelle lead this invasion while in Bartole it was lead by Ronan the Abyss Knight but Cradelle flanked us and captured our leader which is around here somewhere"

"Even he can't take a whole army all at once" Lass's said

"But he is still is our leader we must have faith"

"Also who is the red haired woman"

"Oh I am Elesis"

"I hate that Seighart that backstabbing-"

"Hey it's Ronan! Hey"

"Oh Hey and who is this adventurer?"

"She is Elesis"

"Oh hi" Elesis said

Woah what's happening my heart is beating faster and faster…. Shut please heart he sure is handsome and those- oh what the hell am I saying don't fall in love with him he's your enemy after all all I have to do is to spy on them like Seighart told me

Suddenly Ronan whispered something to Arme

"She's kinda weird and why the hell is her face getting red is she sick or something"

"Your majesty she is asking to be a guard at Kanavan"

"Oh good! Yes Seighart does not know our Main Headquarters he only destroyed 1/20 of my outposts"

Oh he got a Main Headquarters good I will report this to Seighart

"You can guard the Main HQ if you like if you could pass the test"

"Sure"

450 tests later

This tests is so many and so hard

"Your now allowed to go to the Main HQ here's the map"

Author notes

I am sorry that this was incredibly short D:


	2. Chapter 2

Confusion

Well here goes my 2nd Fanfic also if you like I would also accept special moments happening to anyone …IceyNage

Elesis P.O.V

"Let me take you for a tour" Ronan said

"So it will be … only us?" I said

"Yes"

What? So it's just us? What the… it's happening again! My heart is beating very fast again what do I say? Oh no Elesis thought

"Is there a problem Miss Elesis"

"Uh its nothing HMPF!"

"Hahahaha of course Miladyy"

I think he's mocking me…. he laughed, well this isn't going well Seighart will most likely ground me for a week or maybe years if I don't get any more useful information but he sure looks cute when his laughing and his fac- What the? What am I thinking stop doing this girl you have to get a grip

~One Tour Later~

"Oh here is the base's guard personal quarters also If you have something you like to talk about-"

~Ronan got cut of by Elesis and put his finger in Ronan's lips~

"Don't worry I am fine"

Ronan left my room … what the hell did I do he might think I'm weird or something

Ronan's P.O.V

What happened hahaha maybe she thought I was somebody else

~Suddenly Elesis showed up~

" I am truly sorry for disrespectin-"

"I am all fine I am not here to lead this country but I am here to serve all of you I am your servant"

"Y- Yo-You a-are my servant?" said a shivering red haired girl

"Yes of course I am here to serve **ALL** of you"

Elesis's P.O.V

~Elesis's Room~

What was I thinking he is the enemy I must not waver but… I really wish

"IF I COULD BE REBORN AGAIN!" She shouted will all her might

She then cried

"Why am I crying… I am pathetic aren't I?"

Then suddenly Ronan barged in and told her

"You are not pathetic!" He shouted

"You really think so?"

"Yes , everyone has a purpo-"

Then I suddenly hugged him we both fall from the hard floor

"You're the first person who told me that!"

"Huh?"

"Grandfather always said crying is a great weakness and pathetic"

"Well… cry once in a while and let out your regrets and I will be here for you"

"Thank you"

"I am your servant after all" He smiled

I hugged him tighter

"I will always be here do not worry"

He then left my room wait did he hear what I said?

My heart is pumping like crazy … could it be I am in love? NO IT MUST NOT HAPPEN he is the enemy after all but… is he my enemy I wonder?

"I must send the map to Seighart but … I don't want too damn you why do you have to be… fighting Seighart anyway!"

I must send it so where's the post office oh there it is wait what's the address again oh right a continent name Grado

Ronan's P.O.V

What was that did I saw her blush… nah

Then Arme called me

"Hey I can't seem to find Elesis did you saw her"

I blushed immediately and I said "No…"

Elesis's P.O.V

I saw a high place with a guy sat and was watching the moonlight… I looked closer It was Ronan is he … crying but why I walked closer but I saw was the sleeping face of Ronan

I observe him as he begans to dream I can relate because he is telling the whole story

Ronan's P.O.V

"Damn you Seighart you killed my whole family!"

"And will I care? Never"

"You soulless monster!"

I leaped at him

"Taste my blade you …"

I sliced him through only did I know he was behind me

"You can't defeat me you shall die now!"

"Mocking Blade!"

A large aura begin to envelop him

I started to shiver

"Time to die Ronan"

Then he showed me a ball with spikes

"What?"

He thrown the ball upward then he disappeared

"DARN YOU!"

Then an explosion began to surround the city

All its structure beginning to crumble and was turned into rubble

Elesis's P.O.V

I cried as I realized Ronan's history

"I am truly sorry for what my grandfather did"

He began to wake up

I ran as he wakes up good thing he does not know I was there

I don't know what to do…

I cried

Oh Hi there IceyNage he I am sorry for this incredibly short chapters but at least I am updating once a day right? Right? Also

Spoiler

1+1= Love :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note : Well I have been having problems with the short stories well because its like the name of some chapter like New beginning , Betrayal or something ****but you have to stick to the topic so Im not naming my chapters :D so my chapters would be more longer**

* * *

><p><em>Ronan P.O.V<em>

What the? That dream again?... I have to be in my room now

I have to sleep now but I just slept hmmmm how can I pass the time what to do oh what to do what to do I just really have no idea maybe I will just sleep even without being sleepy

_One Day Latah!_

I yawned

"What a nice day"

I said as I buttoned my uniform

"I should get going"

_Elesis P.O.V_

Phew still I can't forget about that last night so what should I get I going… snap I forgot it's not my shift today

It just breaks my heart to see Ronan like that I said as I opened the door I saw Ronan it seems his covering his face while looking at me why is that. Did he found out oh no maybe I should not say it like that maybe a simple 'Wassup' is fine is it?

"Wassup" I said

"Um… hi may you excuse me , please"

What did I said somethi- Oh damn I wasn't wearing clothes… What kind of girl doesn't even remember to put clothes

I hurried to my room put some clothes on and walked around the hall

I saw Ronan doing his task… talking to Arme2

"Why is he talking to her … Why don't he talk to me" I pouted

"Jealous? Hahaha I won't tell don't worry"

"Why yo- Oh Who are you?"

She giggled

"Oh Ronan didn't introduced me? No FAIR" She pouted

So cute…

"I am Amy by the way also if you saw a red haired boy tell him I didn't came here ok?"

"Sure… I guess"

What are they doing exactly? Hmm….Amy again intruded my train of thoughts and said

"Bye Elesis gotta go" She smiled

"Sure"

*Ding* Like that I was reminded how did she know my name? Well nevermind she's nowhere in sight I was just walking in the hall then the guy Amy said appeared

"Yoh , Elesis! Did you see Amy pass by?"

I 'll laugh if he didn't introduced himself

"Did ya?"

I laughed mentally and answered

"No"

"Ok Seeya oh Thanks!" He said while running off

As I was walking I remembered again something I WAS LOST! So let me think first is repeat your steps I turned back only to see multiple doors and stairways… think think think oh I know ask for help no one to ask to how about-It was then Ronan showed up

"Hey !" I said

"Oh Hi there I see your not in your hot mode"

Oh here we go with the puns

"Pervert!" I shouted

I punched him softly the hardly

"Ow Ow Ow that hurts"

I stopped

"Well being a pervert pays" I pouted

_Ronan P.O.V_

How about a joke… I think she would fall for it

"How about I go to your room…In the middle of the night" I said

"Pervert!" She shouted

"Just kidding Hahahahahahah" It's so funny she believed it what was she thinking … did she thought it was real? Buwahahaha

"Well I guess your needing something" I said with a tone of sarcasm

"Of course … Um so can you show me where is my room"

I sighed

"Sure"

After I showed her to her room she said to me

"Thanks!" She said waving goodbye

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I am lacking some encouragement If you know what I mean please PM me Ideas or Please Rate n Review RNR!<strong>

**Ronan: so that's it! Bye!**

**Please?**


	4. Bonus Chapter 1

**Author's Note : Please review and rate Im not getting any support D: oh by the way thanks to heartgold he/she supported me in some way he/she can. give me a reason to continue this please?**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note Again: Hi again so this will HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THE REAL STORY this is only a bonus chapters and stuff like that so here it is also I don't own the characters and the official story also it still features the Grand Chase members<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus Chapter<strong>

**My Memoir …. and a lot of… **

_**Ronan's P.O.V**_

I was walking down the lane of my school oh by the way I am Ronan Erudon. As you can see I am walking towards Hell . After going through the school I met my 'friend' is that an accurate description? Hahaha

"Hey Ronan!" A certain Ryan said

I sighed and continued to ignore the energetic freak then my other so called 'friend' passby

"Hey"

Oh great he called…

"Hey Jin"

And then I reached the classroom no idea what I was dealing with… Oh here it comes

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" A certain red hed girl said

Oh man I got to get outta here I rushed towards the door but suddenly some sick twisted freak pulled my collar and slam it to the ground leaving me of course… laying down I stood up … dusting myself up

"What the hell was that for? HUH!" I said shouting mostly

"I don't know" she said

Oh great Elesis became a psycho due to her obvious … I ….s … s …u …e…s

"Great you've became crazy how wonderful" I said with a sarcastic tone

"Shut UP!"

She punched me in the BALLS! I mean in my BALLS I feel like I'm gonna die

"That's what you ge-" She was cut off by Mr. Gold

"Good Morning Class"

After that boring school schedule Elesis asked me if I can go with her I said

"HELL NO!"

_At the hall_

But instead I am here with her pulling my neck tie…

"I want to join the YMCA!" she shouted

"I don't" she ignored my complaining

"Even if you want or not I am GONNA MAKE YOU"  
>With the thought of Elesis' possible tortures I 'd rather go in the YMCA<p>

So we registered and stuff like that

I spaced off when Sr. Al said

"Students will sleep together with the opposite sex"

WHAT THE… WHAT IS SHE PLANNING

Sr. Al continued

"This is to see if you are to be trusted"

Then I drifted into sleep

After that I packed my bags and gone off

And when we started the raffle which will sleep with who

Guess who I randomly picked Amy

Not so great

Jin is awfully disappointed now… GOOD FOR HIM!

Well talk about unlucky … somehow Amy backed off telling that she had a fever

And Elesis' roommate Jin got disappointed so he left which

Lead us to… You've got to be kidding me right

* * *

><p><strong>Author's NOTE!: :D So should I keep creating bonus chapters or continue to the story?<strong>

**R n R FOLKS! I guess this story isn't going to stay Rated T? Heartgold sorry if this isn't long**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: No one will ever read this one won't they? Due to some suggestion by Heartgold thanks by the way :D here is a flash back now for disclamer**

**Disclaimer : I don't own them (I wish though)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ronan's P.O.V<strong>_

So I was working some of my papers suddenly Elesis barged in the door.

"Hey, Ronan so I was wondering why did Bartole and Cradelle wage war with each other ?"

"Oh you don't know? Well it all started-"

* * *

><p>-A long time ago-<p>

"Ok this is how the mechanical orb works now let-"

As I listened Seighart said to me

"Let's go play swords"

I facepalmed

"Could you listen to this just for a while"

"Nahh I don't wanna"

"Ok…" I said

After we went to the training grounds.

I picked up a Wooden Sword.

He picked up a Sword but its made from cement

"Not that weapon again" I facepalmed again

"Shut UP! This is my FAVORITE WEAPON!"

He slammed his so called 'C Weapon' to my face but luckily I blocked it with my wooden sword but my wooden sword will break if this continues so I amplified my sword a bit with water making the cement soften a bit

"You CHEATER!"

"No I was just using my skills" I smirked

"Taste this!"

All he used was brute force so that made his sword softer and softer then it broke

"Your doomed" I swung my sword and that hit him

"It looks I lost"

After the graduation

Seighart turned evil so he joined Cradelle to enslave the whole universe

While I created Bartole to stop Cradelle's doings ever since then I was finding to help him get out of there

"I really miss him we're friends this should not happen"

"Ohh I am really sorry about that" She said

"Yeah it's not your fault"

"Do you have any memory of him?"

"Yes but only one"

"Really where is it?"

"It's the fragment of his favorite sword"

"Ohhhh" she said with awe

"I gave my wooden sword to him hoping that we might find each other this is the only evidence we could present. This sword is very dear to me no one can take this from me!"

"Would you like to see him again?" She said

"No! After what he did I should be the one stopping him… He took the lives of many … Its too many for him to redeem himself"

"I am sorry to bother you " She said

She then left

_**? P.O.V**_

"Master when will it begin?"

"It will begin soon be patient" Their master said

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well hi there sorry for updating so late so here it is again support me please?<strong>_


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note : SO I guess you got hanged in that cliffhanger Huh? Well it's not my fault I am happy I am getting a lot ( or none ) reviews so THANK YOU! Also If you wanna add me in Facebook I am IceyNage :D Here we go!**

_**Adler's P.O.V**_

"I hate being always the scout of the group I have to keep records of enemies arranged!"

Then Dome appeared and said

"Don't complain you simpleton you were always the weakest" He said

"Shut up! You Poison Weakling! Oh Look at me I use poison because I am scared OH NO help me" I said sarcastically

"You immature buffoon"

"Shut up someone is coming"

We hid and found Elesis and Ronan – oh screw this! They're always having this lovey-dovey stuff

"So here we go again! This is really pissing me off" I said

"They always argue don't they?" Dome said

"Obviously Sherlock" I said

"I sense something. Where ARE YOU?" Ronan shouted

Well because I was shocked and was surprised I fell the tree I was sitting on

"Screw!" I shouted

"Oh common you've got to be kidding me" Dome said

"Who are you?"Ronan said

"I am Adler, your enemy" I smirked

"Shut up!" Dome said while slamming my head to the ground

"Well it isn't it the couple?" Dome said

"What is your business here?" Ronan said

"To cause evil and havoc all over the world!" I shouted

"I must leave you, I bid you farewell all of you" Dome said bidding goodbyes

He disappeared as time last longer I noticed something oh crap I got left behind!

"Wait for-" Then suddenly my headset rang it was coming from Francis

"So is it done are they dead? Jules is getting impatient I hope you kill them swiftly"

"Yeah yeah!" I said

"So, I really have to kill you now"

_**Ronan's P.O.V**_

He then leaped at us and kicked me

"He's too fast" I said to Elesis

Arme came and said

"Need help?" She smiled

"I hate mages you must all be extinct die!"

"Sure you can" Arme said sarcastically

"Meteor Ra-"

As Arme casted her spell Adler punched her then she fainted

"Arme!" Someone shouting at the back who turns out to be Lass

Then Adler is talking to his headset which gave us a chance to attack

Then he said

"Oh no I have to get away!" He said

But ohohoho its too late it seems the thing he is running from is their boss

"Jules I have to explain" He said while Jules is holding him against the tree

He then charged his hand with some evil particles there's only one person I know who can do that! It's … Sir Jules Jandallo

"Teacher!" I said with hope

But when I was thinking Adler was dead and guess what? … we are next

"Francis kill them all!"

"Good bye" said Francis

Then suddenly a dagger went up my neck the world gone black and-

I woke up in a white world full of Great Swords

"Welcome to My Sanctuary!" A mysterious figure said

"I am Julliane!" he said

"I guess we are all dead" We all said simultaneously

_**Author's Note: Im getting the hang of this now :D THANKS BYE GETTING BORED  
>REVIEW AND RATE BEFORE I DIE!<strong>_


	7. Bonus Chapter 2

_**Author's Note : Due to some requests from people I guess a bonus chapter! Well I ran out of ideas in the bonus chapters**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ronan's P.O.V<strong>_

So here I am the day has come the encircled date has been marked and was cursed for coming early closely entering the bus I guess I will sit next to hmmm… Jules I guess

"Yoh" I said to him

"Hey there" He replied

"Any evil stuff happening?" I ask

"Yup I replaced the bus's gas with sulfuric acidic chloridical methane" He laughed

"OH English please" I said as I facepalmed

"Shut up calculating the driver's speed … and the number and the weight of the bus … It'll probably work!" He said grinning

"Crap! Did he really?" I said

I got to get out of here! Then suddenly Julliane grabbed and stopped me and said

"Be quiet it won't work… I fixed it" He said holding the wrench in front of me

This guy too bad there are too many people sitting close to him.

Ok how about Adler… not a chance

Then suddenly a group of students came in.

Ok the last sit ope- you have to be kidding me

Elesis is the last person I want to sit with.

Well it has to be done.

"Elesis may I si-" I was cut off by her and said

"You may" What the ? Too fast response

Too much for that. Well making conversation might not be the best option. Might as well stare at the window . Until I heard an unbearable noise it's hurting everyone's ears oh it's just Julliane his power is stronger than me and his intellect but if there's something he's weak at and that's … lollipops too bad for him 60% of our class consists of lollipop lovers poor him

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHH I hate that stench that feeling that noise GRAHHHH!" Julliane shouted

This is going to be a lot of fun...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well I am sorry for this becoming so short please forgive me D: thank you!<strong>_


	8. Chapter 6

**Author's Note : Hey there here I am again hope you enjoy this RNR! Jules is somewhat like a Red left eyes , Brown right eyes the hair is like Len Kagamine and his attitude is somewhat like a Mao figure from Disgaea**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ronan's P.O.V<strong>_

So we are here in his so-called Sanctuary. He explained to us the rules of the Sanctuary there are 4 tests of the Heart at the end of all of the tests there is two doors he did not say what contain in those two doors. We explained everything to Adler because he got killed by Jules.

"Shall we start?" He smiled evilly

"Sure" We all said

"Let us begin" He laughed crazily while all of us started to fall

"Heaven's Judgment shall start, Prisoners May You Be Blessed" Julliane whispered

We fell to an abyss and I said to Adler

"Adler , can you create a cyclone by rotating to decrease the damage of our fall"

"Sure, I guess" He said

He began rotating but suddenly slipped then we fell in the hard ground

A Multiple signs appeared saying

"_Cheaters can't enter here"_

"_Those who rejects evil shall become one with them"_

"_Those who are pure shall enter like light"_

"_The Black Hole –"_

"What?" I said with surprise

"Graaahhh!" A noise was found at the dark realm

"Let's go there" I said

"Sure" They said

"I am scared" Elesis said

"Don't worry I'm here to protect you" I said assuring her

After we entered the dark realm we can't see, So we just relied on our ears

"It sounds like a sandstorm!" I said trying to fight the wind

"Peekabo!" The child said without a left eye

His eyes sucking the wind and the darkness helping us to see a lot better

"It hurts" He said  
>"What?" I said<p>

"Meteor!" Arme said panicking while chanting her spell

"Hammer's Descent!" a child with a big hammer on his hands slamming his hammer on the child

"It hurts!" The child said

"Come! I am Jandallo and you must come with me" Of course we followed him

"Caught you!" The child smiled like a dark soulless maniac! ...Scary!

He then appeared in front of me slamming me on the floor

"Ouch!"

"Ronan are you okay" Elesis rushed to me and carried me closer to Jandallo

"Faster!" Jandallo shouted

"Buff Activate : Speed!" A girl next to Jandallo shouted

"Heya long time no see Jandallo!" Nia said to Jandallo

"Let's reminisce memories later Nia!"

"Fine Jandallo"

"Wow I feel faster" Elesis said

"Me too!" I said

We entered through a portal and we fell asleep for an unknown reason as I wake up there was a lot of screaming I don't know why but I went outside of the tent – WAIT! Aren't we just in a dark realm before,… anyways I gotta hurry!

"Jandallo stop AHH! AHH! AHH!" Nia said

"Be quiet they might hear us" Jandallo said

"If you want me to stop so badly then I will stop" Jandallo said

"Ohh no please don't stop it hurts but it's okay continue" Nia said

What the hell is those kids doing! I'll just go back in the tent , they're only children sheesh

Good Night World That was incredibly traumatic!

_**Jandallo's P.O.V**_

After all of that crap I went to tree and sat on it to relax

That was really exhausting! I sighed

Anyways I have other pressing matters to attend to like how to get out of here I have been stuck here for a month now and Nia has been stuck here for 2 months I think I have to get out here

…

Anyways Julliane is really pushing us through the limit

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes : Anyways here you go you perverts! Hahahahah I am not gonna tell you what happened but you can use your imagination to figure it out anyways a clue for you<strong>_

_**Clue:**_

_**Secret **_

_**BUWAHAHAHA! Bye please support me or I will quit! Just joking**_


	9. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: Soo I am getting reviews (one is enough for me to get inspired!) :D lemon might appear but not now! Ok?**_

_**BANANA! O-RANGE! ROUD ROURA? ROADROLLER!**_

_**Bye then! :D**_

_**Jandallo's P.O.V**_

With this people around us we might get a better chance of escaping suddenly Ronan asked me something

"Umm Jandallo what did happen between you and Nia? There's shouting and stuff"

WOW… I did not know this guy is a pervert I have to explain to him

"I was just disinfecting that wound because she tripped in the woods"

"Ohhh" He sighed with relief

What is was he thinking , Well something did happen but I will not give you the satisfaction to…

_**Author's Note : Congrationlations this is the word's shortest fanfiction *clap clap***_

_**Your award : a slap to the face :D**_

_**Ok I know this is incredibly short does anyone have Ideas PM ME PLEASE!**_


	10. Important Note : It Might Be The End

_**Important Note : I'm thinking that I will cancel this fanfiction cause I guess I have no more motivation no more ideas … If you don't want this story to be canceled please PM me an Idea if I will get the most awesome one I will put it in and tell who shared me this wonderful idea :DDDDD…**_

_**Also If your PM didn't have the takes to become the Most AWEZOME ONE**_

_**Don't think that way … at least you tried and I will put you on The Ones Who Tried in my next story**_

_**I hope you all readers would participate,**_

_**-IceyNage**_


End file.
